blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/WB signs a NAP with THC
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1452.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 7, 2016 23:39:38 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. WB signs a NAP with THC Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » WB signs a NAP with THC « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: WB signs a NAP with THC (Read 1082 times) Large Man Sr. Member Offline 278 WB signs a NAP with THC « on: August 24, 2015, 09:58:15 PM » On the condition of a public apology to UUUU. SIGNED Logged Official shitposter of WB and plane enthusiast. Bloc: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52836 tmonsta Jr. Member Offline 91 Personal Text Glory to you, and your house. Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #1 on: August 24, 2015, 10:01:52 PM » signed Logged The Glorious Empire of QonoS http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=44539 Leader of the High Council. I LAUGH IN THE FACE OF THE HEMORRHOID GUILD. Remember: Beneath the big scary mask of Vader... Anakin was a whiney bitch. Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #2 on: August 24, 2015, 10:07:47 PM » Well, that was anti-climactic... Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Large Man Sr. Member Offline 278 Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #3 on: August 24, 2015, 10:11:01 PM » Quote from: Coldoldgold on August 24, 2015, 10:07:47 PM Well, that was anti-climactic... pretty much bloc in a nutshell at this point Logged Official shitposter of WB and plane enthusiast. Bloc: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52836 Strongbad Newbie Offline 1 Personal Text What year is it? Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #4 on: August 24, 2015, 10:34:36 PM » I would like to apologize to UUUU for the aggressive actions taken against his nation due to events that transpired that he had nothing to do with. Logged Toquisador Newbie Offline 2 Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #5 on: August 24, 2015, 10:38:13 PM » I would like to make a public apology for the unnecessary acts of aggression against the UUUU. Logged Proud member and officer of The High Council: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=47573 Large Man Sr. Member Offline 278 Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #6 on: August 24, 2015, 10:47:07 PM » Quote from: Toquisador on August 24, 2015, 10:38:13 PM I would like to make a public apology for the unnecessary acts of aggression against the UUUU. Quote from: Strongbad on August 24, 2015, 10:34:36 PM I would like to apologize to UUUU for the aggressive actions taken against his nation due to events that transpired that he had nothing to do with. Apology noted and accepted, thank you guys. Logged Official shitposter of WB and plane enthusiast. Bloc: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52836 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #7 on: August 24, 2015, 11:00:53 PM » Quote from: Coldoldgold on August 24, 2015, 10:07:47 PM Well, that was anti-climactic... Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #8 on: August 25, 2015, 06:14:09 AM » Quote from: President Lee on August 24, 2015, 11:00:53 PM Quote from: Coldoldgold on August 24, 2015, 10:07:47 PM Well, that was anti-climactic... Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #9 on: August 25, 2015, 06:45:47 AM » Quote from: Strongbad on August 24, 2015, 10:34:36 PM I would like to apologize to UUUU for the aggressive actions taken against his nation due to events that transpired that he had nothing to do with. Nation link in signature. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2201 Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #10 on: August 25, 2015, 06:06:59 PM » Good to see the conflict with resolved. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #11 on: August 27, 2015, 09:57:23 AM » Quote from: Lykonian on August 25, 2015, 06:06:59 PM Good to see the conflict with resolved. Pussies. Veganism is bestism, veganism is onlyism. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #12 on: August 27, 2015, 10:53:46 AM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on August 27, 2015, 09:57:23 AM Quote from: Lykonian on August 25, 2015, 06:06:59 PM Good to see the conflict with resolved. Pussies. Veganism is bestism, veganism is onlyism. What about anti-zionism? Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #13 on: August 27, 2015, 11:29:13 AM » Quote from: Pertti II on August 27, 2015, 10:53:46 AM Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on August 27, 2015, 09:57:23 AM Quote from: Lykonian on August 25, 2015, 06:06:59 PM Good to see the conflict with resolved. Pussies. Veganism is bestism, veganism is onlyism. What about anti-zionism? What about it? Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: WB signs a NAP with THC « Reply #14 on: August 27, 2015, 11:38:57 AM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on August 27, 2015, 11:29:13 AM Quote from: Pertti II on August 27, 2015, 10:53:46 AM Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on August 27, 2015, 09:57:23 AM Quote from: Lykonian on August 25, 2015, 06:06:59 PM Good to see the conflict with resolved. Pussies. Veganism is bestism, veganism is onlyism. What about anti-zionism? What about it? Is it acceptable -ism? Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » WB signs a NAP with THC SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2